in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Ink or Sink at the Art Museum
|storymaker = |starring = N/A |release = March 28, 2017 |wiki = Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |link = Part 1 Part 2 |previous = Region for the Sky |next = The Wacky Bob-omb Factory |episode = 5 |overall = 43 |style = Challenge |inspiration = Splatoon 2 (Pre-release and assumptions) |image = inkOrSink.png}} Ink or Sink at the Art Museum is the 5th episode of the series In a Locked Room, Season 2A. It was released on March 28, 2017 and had two parts. Synopsis The gang ends up on an art museum. It may be nice to look at, but stare or touch on an art for at least 5 seconds and you'll be covered in paint in no time, then you'll explode! It may have seemed that no one is even around here, but really, one Inkling is present and is asked to guard the area without realizing what will happen if this continues! Will they convince him to stop? Plot Part 1 The episode starts in Inkopolis. Voltaire asks a random pink female Inkling what was the news they missed, and it's about the Art Museum. A lone Inkling is mentioned who's mainly green and there's a key to the next room there. Voltaire starts to get uncomfortable when she notices every Inkling is colored pink. Meanwhile, some characters like Blast are asking what exactly are Inklings, which they are the citizens of Inkopolis. Some also are reading the sign about the museum and a warning of it. A green figure appears, and only Voltaire notices the figure. However, he swims away, and the female Inkling gives her a Glue Gun to help her chase the figure. He uses the gun to trap the figure, but he refuses to give the exact location of the Art Museum and swims away again. This chasing sequence repeats until the speed of x12. There was no glue remaining to continue. Meanwhile, the rest of the gang are busy dealing with the Lizhards, Sonic the Hedgehog noticing this first. Afterwards, they followed the trail. The entire gang enters the Art Museum, avoiding the art. A shadowy figure appears, with the name being Dark Shadow, who's around to complete a mission. After some searching, Voltaire finds a key but it disappeared. The green figure appears again and doesn't want the gang to leave so soon. He reveals his name to be Klitz and guards the Art Museum itself. He wants to make a favor at them. But first, he drops them into separate practice segments: 1st segment is about balance, no gravity, but all stand; (Before this, Flossom cleans everyone's teeth, and Bendy appears with a plan, kidnapping Asriel Dreemurr) 2nd segment is to defeat Octolings with splat weapons and a bonus Girantina which was captured with a Master Ball, while the rest like Jelo tried using Pokeballs; (Meanwhile Klitz is observing how the gang deals with them); and the 3rd segment is to dodge shadows, with and without light. Clem and Sasha enter the portal into the LR universe, which then immediately closes. Clem tells Sasha about the LR gang, and reassures her that they'll find her daughter. The two enter a camera room and watch over all the rooms. Clem then points out that the LR gang wasn't the one responsible for all the killing; she says it's T3PK and points at a distraught Kelvin on a camera. Clem then reveals her secret base to Sasha, and reveals to her that she knows she'll have a major effect on the rooms' fate somewhere down the road. Unfortunately, an ink flood occurs in the entire museum, forcing Klitz to abruptly stop the practice segment chain, and hopes that the entire LR gang reaches the safe zone before it's too late. The energy supply's not functioning, since the Ink Tanks are missing. The ink turns into different shapes like ponies. Meanwhile, Dark Shadow reveals the identity and strikes Red Fork with a dark beam, engaging a fight, the latter winning. While most of the gang are distracted fighting the enemies, Voltaire falls into a hole, leading to the surface of the museum, and a scream was heard. Part 2 While Mabel sings an awful song, it was confirmed that Klitz scared the major enemy away, resulting to that enemy screaming, but his old T-shirt got ripped in the process. He needs the gang to find 1,250 Spark Shards to make 5 Ink Tanks. The gang starts the find the Spark Shards. One tries to electrocute Voltaire, but fails due to her being an Electric Blueberry and can drain electricity. She notices floating coins, and other floating objects on the way. She finds another shard that gives another effect, causing her to shrink. Klitz classifies the fact the shards can electrocute, shrink, or make you tired and go to sleep. However, Octarians arrive to guard the shards, which they failed. Voltaire notices the situation's getting worse either way, making Klitz traumatized and runs for alone times about it. (More TBA) Cast *Jelo Elducal *Gerry Wyslerman *Peeter Hugh Joey *Rosewell Starlingson *Tina Williams *Bridgette Thompson *Star Butterfly *Marco Diaz *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Melissa Chase *Annie* *Moe* *Luigi *Mechanica *Candace Flynn *Stacy Hirano *Princess Daisy *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Adyson Sweetwater *Ginger Hirano *Gretchen *Holly *Katie *Milly *Inkie *Lorman Tussenbarge *Daniel Floyd *Voltaire the Electric Blueberry *Klitz Redfork2000 * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Blast * Captain Red Shell * Dark Shadow* * Clementine Bloom * Sasha Reese * Derek* * Officer Samuel* * Kelvin Degries (cameo) *Lucas *Barbarian King *Sonic the Hedgehog *Spyro *Ripto's Army (Lihzahrd, Slig) *Super Monkey *Parsnip *Guaco *Milo Pea *Dipper *Mabel *Waddles PaperMarioFan1000 * Himself * Dimentio * DJ Octavio* Major Events *The Locked Room Gang meets Klitz for the first time, who joins them in the end after a decision. (More TBA) Errors * Jelo and Buttercup threw Burst Bombs at the Octoombas. However, the Sloshing Machine's sub weapon is actually the Splat Bomb. * Hans-Cuff was rapid-firing an Inkzooka at the Octo Squad. This is considered technically impossible. * When Lucas is shrunken by a shard, Barbarian King asks Klitz if it's reversable. A few posts earlier, Klitz stated that the effect would last for two minutes before wearing off. **The effect wore off quickly when Voltaire got shrunk for the last time. ** Similarly, Lucas' shrinking lasted for far longer than two minutes. Though this may be because of being eaten by Barbarian King's Jangmo-o. *When Voltaire temporarily used the Splat Dualies, its Special Weapon was revealed to be Inkjet. However, the correct Special Weapon is supposed to be Tenta Missiles. It can be assumed that this Splat Dualies is actually the Enperry Dualies. Trivia *Originally, this room was supposed to have no true main captives and villains. However, there was a quick change of mind about this. **Bendy appears as a minor villain in this room. *This episode marks Derek's first appearance, despite it being relatively short. In fact, his introduction lacked his last name. *This is the first and only episode made by available on the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. **This is also her only episode for Season 2A. **Since this was her first episode, it was intended to be basically random for the most part and whatever came into mind first. Few parts are considered non-canon as of now. Her subplot wasn't completely made until the near end of The Wacky Bob-omb Factory. Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Original series episodes Category:Season 2a episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Owned by Fairy27